Beyond Netero
Beyond Netero (ビヨンド゠ネテロ, Biyondo Netero) is the leader ( , Sō Sekininsha—lit. "General Manager") of the Dark Continent Expedition Team and the son of Isaac Netero. He is currently trying to reach the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Appearance Beyond looks very similar to his father. He has long black hair enclosed by a band and a long black beard. His most distinctive feature is his scar which is shaped like an X, located in his face. His clothing resembles that of an ancient Chinese commander, with long robes that reach down to his arms, likely due to the time he spent in the Kakin Empire. He also wears armor beneath his robes. Personality Beyond's personality caused the Zodiacs much shock because it practically is identical to that of his father; he is very self-confident and is able to win the hearts of the people with his charisma. However, just like Isaac, when someone speaks for a long time, he tends to get distracted very easily. He also displays a high regard for comrades, seeing as he wants to gather his friends. However, Beyond's central focus does not change depending on the circumstances, telling Mizaistom Nana that he is only interested in the Dark Continent and that he would be willing to stomach everything before the voyage. Beyond also admits honestly that he does not know of any spy within the Zodiacs. Background Beyond's existence was a secret known by very few in the Hunter Association, to the point that even the Zodiacs were in the dark about it. Approximately fifty years ago, Beyond was hired by the V5 as the lead figure for all matters related to their secret expeditions to the Dark Continent. Ignoring his father's warning,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 he led a group of Hunters and a team from the Kukan'yu Kingdom on an expedition to search for the alchemical plant Metallion, taking a previously unexplored route. Beyond and his team succeeded in retrieving the plant, but on their way back, they lost their way and the Zobae Disease ended up decimating the group, leaving only six survivors, including one Hunter made immortal by the disease. The expedition ultimately ended in failure with the plant's death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Isaac Netero forbade him from going to the Dark Continent again until his death, which prompted Beyond to start making preparations by looking for talented individuals, the means, and the international approval for a future expedition. He eventually began conspiring with Pariston Hill, who infiltrated the Hunter Association and began to assemble a clandestine team of specialists who became Temp Hunters in view of the journey. Beyond also forged an alliance with Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, offering to make him a legendary ruler in return for his support. He had the king announce an open expedition to pressure the V5.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc The Zodiacs become aware of Beyond's existence when he is introduced by Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, the King of the Kakin Empire, as the leader of their planned expedition to the Dark Continent. In his speech, Beyond mentions how the Dark Continent is where humans originally came from and promises to take anyone willing to explore it with him. One hour after being broadcast, the video gains over one hundred million views on EyeTube and the hundred thousand phone lines prepared by Kakin are reported to struggle to keep up with the flood of applications. While drinking, Beyond expresses his elation. Curly tells him that Nasubi received a cease and desist from the V5, but Beyond has him tell the king to ignore it. He asks the scholar what would be needed to go to the Dark Continent with the Five Modern Nations' approval, but, annoyed by the lengthy explanation, cuts him off brusquely. He excitedly announces his will to explore the unknown and vows to respect the will of those who want to join or leave, but to crush anyone who interferes. He then phones Beans and hands himself over to the Zodiacs, who, as he predicted, have been commissioned by the V5 to hunt him down, declaring himself open to a quid pro quo. He is shackled and detained in a room inside the Hunter Association's headquarters, where he is interviewed by Cheadle Yorkshire. He confidently states that he will be freed and that the Hunters will join his expedition. He concedes that Cheadle's skepticism is the correct response, but goes on to add that the world is not so simple. He gives his consent to being recorded and proceeds to detail the next step the V5 will take, which will result in them endorsing the expedition. He explains that public pressure is the reason behind their open-door policy and extends a challenge to the Zodiacs to be settled in the Dark Continent. As he anticipated, the V5 respond to the news of his capture that they accept a voyage where the Hunter Association is Beyond's supervisor, who will seek to escape to explore freely and rejoin his own Expedition Team. He declares himself willing to have his identity tested and to wait for as long as necessary. Succession Contest arc When Saiyu is revealed to be a spy for Pariston, Mizaistom informs Beyond that the departure date has been decided and that he will allow Beyond to participate in the ceremony on its eve if he tells him the identity of the mole in the Zodiacs. As he eats, Beyond responds that he knows nothing about a spy and that he has no interest in ceremonies, but that Nasubi will pressure the other countries of the V6 to let him attend. He finishes by saying that he is interested only in what lies beyond the New Continent and that he will not try anything until they get there. Unbeknownst to him, Kurapika was watching the video feed and determined that Beyond truly knew nothing about a mole.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 On August 7th, Beyond is allowed to participate to the ceremony on the eve of the start of the expedition, where he waves at the crowd with the princes of Kakin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 He is later taken to a cell in Tier 1 of the Black Whale, where he reads leisurely. He is guarded by Saiyu, Saccho, and Kanzai.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers Beyond's accomplishments speak for a tremendous degree of power and intelligence. Through meticulous planning, he was able to manipulate the superpowers of the world into endorsing his project. As one of the very few Dark Continent survivors who returned sound in both mind and body, Beyond is bound to have extreme survival skills and strength. His position as decision-maker in all things Dark Continent implies that he was the preeminent expert in this field fifty years ago. Nen Being a veteran explorer of the Dark Continent, the need to be watched by 4 Zodiacs simultaneously, and being the leader of many Nen users make very unlikely that Beyond doesn't know Nen. Quotes * (In his speech) "My beloved father always used to say, when you stop challenging yourself, your life is over!!" * (In his speech) "I will turn down no challenger!! Anyone who wants to win this new land is my family!! Each person will have a role to play!! All you need is the courage to step forward!! Come one, come all to Kakin!! Let us go... to the new world!!! I promise to take you there!!!" * (To the Zodiacs) "You can do what you want with me. But I predict that I will be released and you will go to the Dark Continent with me!!" * (To Cheadle) "This is my challenge to you. The Dark Continent will be the proving grounds... Will you be there?" Trivia * When he was introduced, Isaac Netero displayed an incredible sense of balance by drinking with a straw from a glass on a plate he was holding up with his foot;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 when talking to the Zodiacs, his son, Beyond Netero, accomplished a similar feat, keeping a pen standing on its tip without touching it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Translations around the World References Navigation es:Beyond_Netero fr:Beyond_Netero Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers